Things we lost
by mansha
Summary: A writer who meet an old woman that give her inspiration to write about life.


Things we don't realize. 

Like any other day, New York City would be very busy. People are walking everywhere to their destination. I was walking around to get inspiration for my new book. My old friend a manager was bugging me to write a new book and asked to send it to the publisher as soon as possible, but I did not know what to write. Whatever I wanted to wrote since I was a teenage had been published and had been a success. Now I don't know what to wrote anymore. Marcus was a friend and a sponsor suggested I should wrote something about life but seriously I can't. I just don't know how to started.

While I was walking, I saw my all time favorite café, Starbuck. I walked into the café, as the queue was long, I quickly made a beeline towards the cashier. After a few minutes, suddenly people started to crowd the café and all of them seemed to be in a hurry. As I am not really busy, I stepped aside and let the customer went first. I did not know whether they were too dumb to say thank you or they were being mean. As I don't really bother, I just waited. After ten long minutes, finally the manager of Starbuck walked towards me and said,

"I am so sorry that you have to wait." I look at the manager.

"It's alright. Anyway I was not in a hurry."

"I am sorry again. Since you have waited very long can I take your order?" I smile; as usual I ordered mint chocolate frappe and New York cheesecake. The manager took down the order and walked away. In front of me was a tall, good-looking man looking at me. What else can I do except smiling back. Those dreamy eyes made me sweat like a pig and made my legs turn jelly. After five minutes, the manager came with my order. I wanted to pay but the manager declined.

"It alright ma'am. You have waited so long for the order and I don't feel nice to collect the money from you."

"Please let me pay. I don't mind paying and it is not good for you to give it away free." While I was talking to the manager, I did not noticed that the man that were looking at me, paid for my order. While we were talking, one of the cashiers said,

"Sorry but the gentlemen who walked out, paid the order." The manager and I looked at each other, dumbfounded. I thank the Manager and quickly walked out of the café.

I saw him standing at the traffic light near Eight Avenues, I quickly run to him. Luckily I was wearing low heel shoe. When I reached him, I tripped and fell but he catched me. I thought definitely heaven was on my side. When he catched me I look at him. He was as handsome as a prince. I stood up properly and said,

" Thank you." The gentlemen just give me a charming smile. I continue,

"Well I need to pay you the money for my order." I took out the money and gave it to him but he pushed my hand.

"It alright you don't have to pay."

"Please accept my money. Or I'll feel bad." He did not say anything but he just smiled and walked away when the green light on. He said,

"I really hope to see you soon." I just looked at him go.

For the few next days, I had forgotten about the incident at the traffic light. I decided to walk around the park to see if I can get my inspiration back. As I walked, I still did not get any inspiration. Instead I was happy. The last time I walk around the park was when I was in Singapore with my family. I looked up at the sky and realized that I have not spent time with my family when I was back home. I did not treasure my memory and time with them. I regret not being there for them and not had been there when they needed me the most. How I ever wish that I could turn back time and redo everything. But sadly I can't but I know that I still had time to do the right thing. However, before anything, I would do the last thing, which is finishing my book.

I was writing at the park. Writing and deleting my stories. I looked at my watch and saw that it has already passed three. And I still did not get anything. I looked at the park around me. Again try to get inspiration from Mother Nature but again fail. My heart was not there at all. Suddenly something caught my eyes; an old lady ransacks the dustbin. After a while she took out a half eaten sandwich and eats it. I was shocked. I looked at her with a heavy heart. After she eat it a bit, she took out a box and put the sandwich into it. She walked to another dustbin. Again she took out food that people thrown inside the bin. I kept looking at her. She goes to every bin at the park and did the same thing. When she went out of the park, I quickly packed my bag and ran after her.

I don't know what I was thinking and just followed her. The old lady continues to ransacking the bins but this time she collected tins, cardboard and bottles. She walked all around the city and try to collected the things that she needed. Luckily, I am good at following people. She did not know that I was following her. After I had followed her for a long time, I saw her stopped at a dark alley; I quickly hided behind a car, which had been parked there. I try to look at the window to see if I can see her but when I looked, she was no longer there. I quickly stood up to look for her but when I stood up she was gone. I wanted to turn behind to see if she had already left; when I turned around I was shock to see her standing behind me.

"Why are you following me?" said the old lady with her scary eyes looking at me.

"I…I am sorry. I saw you ransacking the bin at the park. I don't know why but I just follow you. I am sorry." The old lady looked at me, after a few second she turned around and walked away. I did not know what I was thinking again but still followed her. But this time she saw me. She did ask me again why I followed her but my answer still the same. Since I follow her, I too did what she does; started to help her picking up things. At first it irritated her but when I started to help, she felt her burden was lessen as she old.

After so long, feeling really tired, we arrived at this hill. Both of us sat down at the grass and look at the sunset. We saw how beautiful the sunset was.

"Sorry…but I want to ask you, why are you doing all this?" I asked.

"Because I have no money and any food. I lost everything I have, even my family. Now I have to do this for living."

"You lost everything?" She just gave me a weak smiled and looked up at the sky. I didn't asked her further as I did not want her to be reminded of the past. After a while, our stomach started growled. We looked at each other and started to laughed. I said,

"Let's go and have dinner, my treat." The lady smiled. We took a cab and went to The Millennium Hilton, New York. When she heard that, she looked at me. I know what she wanted to say, as the hotel is very popular and very expensive.

"Don't worry. That is where I stay." I smile at her.

I paid the driver and both of us walked out of the cab. We walked into the hotel. At first she did not want to go in, but after I pulled her in, she gave in. When we walked into the hotel, people around us looked at us and started whispering. Some were even staring. The lady walked nearer to me and looked down. She did not have the courage to walk confidently. Once we got to the restaurant both of us waited for our turn to be escort to our seat. Again, people looked at us. Once we got to out seat, the hostess gave us the menu. The lady only looked at the menu and dare not looked up. I looked at her and became very furious. I saw them staring at us. I stood up and shouted,

"What the problem with all of you?" Who ever that was staring at us was shocked to see me shouting.

"Can you please respect us and stop staring? You are making my guest uncomfortable. If you have problem please leave." The lady pulled my hand down.

"Its okay…please calm down. They have the right to stare at me. I am not supposed to be here. I should go." The lady stood up and was getting ready to leave. I managed to grab her hand.

"Don't have the right? We are human being for god sake. We're stand in the same earth and sky. We are not different. So don't tell me about right."

"The only different is that they have the money and you don't. That the only different and it does not make them the right to make you uncomfortable. So please seat down." The lady looked at me and saw how angry I was. She sat down and started to look at the menu. She started to turn the menu page to see what she can order.

After dinner, I brought her to my hotel room. At first she hesitated for a while but she gave in after much persuasions. Once we entered my room, she was shocked to see it. She looked around. While she was busy checking my room, I called the housekeeping to send another set of towel, toiletries and bathrobe. I saw how joyous she was. I switched on the television and laptop, which was at the writing desk. The doorbell rang. I walked to the door and opened it. The housekeeping give me the item that I had requested and I as usual gave the housekeeper tips. I went back and saw that she was laying down at the bed.

"How is the bed?" I said to her.

"It's nice. I have not sleep in this kind of bed for years." She said. I walked to her and said,

"You take this and have a long bath." She took the thing in my hand and walked to the bathroom. She soaked herself in the bathtub. I sat in front of my laptop and started to read all my emails.

When she came out, for the very first time that day, I saw how beautiful she was. I stared at her for a while. She noticed that I was staring at her.

"What is the matter?" she said.

"You are the most beautiful old women I ever saw after my mother." She laughed.

"I am serious." I said again. She sat down at the bed and looked at me and said,

"I was very beautiful back then. I remember that I was the most beautiful women in the company." I closed my laptop and switched off the television. I sat in front of her. She began her story.

"Elizabeth Nelson that is my name. I have a promising job, a beautiful family and a very patient husband."

"What happen until you landed in this state?" I said.

"I destroyed everything I have and I did not realize that I became greedy until everyone I knew abandoned me." I can saw her eyes were full with tears. She continued,

"After I got the big promotion, I was busy with work and neglected my family for fifteen years. I wasn't closed to my children. But my husband was very patient with the children and me. One day, he caught me sleeping with one of my client. He said he could take anything that I throw at him but me sleeping with another man, was too much for him. He said he have enough." Tears started to roll out from her eyes. I moved forward and hold her hand.

"He divorce me. After the divorce me, everything became upside down. My best friend stabbed me in the back. The company fired me and accused me for embezzlement, which I did not. I could not pay them back and end up being put in prison for ten years. After I was released, I try to find my family but failed." She paused.

After she calm down, she continued,

" I tried to work as a cleaning lady but end up being played again because they said I was too old. From there on I started to pick up things from the dustbin and started to sell them." Elizabeth looked at me. My tears started to roll out uncontrolling like a river. She give me a weak smile and said,

"Is my story too sad?" I nodded my head. She slowly kneeled down and hugged me. Once she hugged me she too started to cry. I felt what she was feeling. That night, she slept beside me. Before she sleep she thanks me for helping and accompany her. Before we felt asleep I saw her smiling happily at me.

The next day when I woke up, I did not saw her anywhere. I searched the bathroom hoping she was using the bathroom, but she was not in. I searched outside and she still not there. I went back in and started to worried. I was scared if anything might happen to her. Suddenly my eyes caught something shinning at the table. I walked to the desk and saw a note from Elizabeth. Beside it was a golden ring. I looked at the ring and note.

I don't know your name but that does not matter. I want to thank you for spending time with me yesterday. I am glad for what you did for me. I don't know how to repay for your kindness but I hope you can accept the ring. If we ever meet again, I hope that we can spend more time together. Last but not least, I wish the best for your life and I hope you will not go through what I have gone through. By the way I took your money from your wallet. When I see you in future I will return it back to you.

She signed off at the bottom. I sat down at the bed and looked at the ring. I closed my eyes and prayed to god that he will protect her wherever she is. I opened my eyes and wore the ring on my finger. In my heart I still wish she had waited for me to woke up.

After I changed, I went down to the café to have my breakfast. I seat at the table, which was very near to the television. The television was showing the news. I started to eat my breakfast. While I was eating, I heard the anchor was talking about a beggar being killed by a robber. Suddenly I remember Elizabeth, I quickly looked at the television. My heart suddenly stops. The anchor from the news said that she was killed while she wanted to pick up boxes at an alley. After the news end, I quickly stood up and ran out of the café.

I took a taxi and went to a police station.

When I arrive at the station, I told the officer that I knew the women that were murder by the robber. The police took my statement and send me to the hospital to verify the victim. Once we arrive at the mortuary, the doctor opened the sheet that covers the body. Once the doctor opened, I saw Elizabeth laying at the stretcher. I saw how lifeless she is. My tears roll out from my eyes. I looked at the officer and said,

"Yes she the one. Her name is Elizabeth Nelson." The officer thanks me and walked out of the mortuary. The doctor close back the sheet. I slowly walked out of the mortuary. With my face full of tears. I took out my cell phone and call Mia. I told Mia what happen. I told her to arrange everything for Elizabeth funeral. She did not say anything and agree to help me. After I called Mia, I called Marcus, since he has a friend working as a police officer. I told him to help me trace Elizabeth family so that they know what happened to her. After giving him the named, I went back to the hotel.

Once I returned back to the room, I just sat at my bed. I fell asleep while thinking about her. The next day, after I woke up I look at my cell phone and saw many missed call and messages from Mia and Marcus. I started to read all the messages from them.

Mia had already arranged the funeral while Marcus had already found the family of Elizabeth. Since the police too were investigating the murder, they had already contacted the family. Elizabeth's family will be coming to the mortuary to verify her in the afternoon. I put down my cell phone onto the table after I finished reading all the messages. I sat down at the chair and looked at the gold ring she had given me. My heart felt relief when I knew that Elizabeth family is going to verify her.

That afternoon, I went to the hospital to meet Elizabeth's family. Once I got to the mortuary, I saw a group of family was standing outside of the mortuary crying. Next to them were the same officer who took my statement. I walk to them, the officer introduced me to the family. I told Mr. Nelson about what happen to Elizabeth. They were poignant to heard what happened to Elizabeth, after she was released from penitentiary. I told them that I have already prepared her funeral. Her family kept crying as they missed their mother dearly. As for Mr. Nelson, it was heartbreaking for him, as he love his wife so much, after he divorce Elizabeth he did not remarry. I hold his hand and said,

"The night before she died, she was very happy and I know that she will be very happy to see all of you." My face was full with tears. I took out the golden ring Elizabeth had given me and give to Mr. Nelson.

"She left this before she left." When Mr. Nelson looked at the ring and he said,

"It our wedding rings. Oh…Eli I'm sorry. I really am sorry." He dropped down to his knee.

Right after the funeral, the family thank me for everything I had done to Elizabeth. As sad as everyone were, I was happy after so long Elizabeth's family found her. Mr. Nelson gave me back the ring, he told to keep it as a remembrance.

I stood up at the stage, reading a part from my new book. I wrote a book about how I met an old lady named Elizabeth Nelson and how she live her life before her was murdered. In front of me were my family, friends and Elizabeth's family. After reading a part from the book, I went down to meet with my fans. I met Mr. Nelson and his family. We talked for a while. I introduced my family to him. That night was the happiest night I had in my life.

Right after the book signing, I stayed back. I did not want to go home yet. I still want to feel what I felt tonight. I looked at the ring and smile at.

"Hi… we meet again?" I looked up and saw a man was walking towards me. I stared at him, while trying to figure out whom can he be.

"You can't recognize me?" he said. I shook my head. He stopped in front of me and looked at me straight in the eyes. Then I remembered

"Ah….the traffic light." He smiled at me. I stood up and said,

"Hello…how do you know I was here?"

"I was here but you don't realize." I looked at him.

"You were here at the book signing?" I said. The man walked to the stage, sat down and said,

"Yes but not only that, I actually stay at the same hotel that you are staying and the good part is I stay next to you." I just looked that him puzzled.

"I know what happen to you and the lady. I know everything and I am really impress for what you did for her."

"You were with me the whole time?"

"Yes." He looked up at me and continued,

"Before I met you, my focus was only on work and nothing else. But after meeting you at your last book signing and read all you books, my life change and not only that I felt what love is."

"You were stalking me?" He shook his head and said,

"Not stalking but searching for you."

"Searching for me? Why"

"After your last book, I did not hear anything from you or your book. I then decided to search for you, While I was searching for you I realized that I kind of fall for you."

After he said that, he explained how he love reading my books and how he fall in love with me. That night we talked and we laughed. That night I met my number one fan and the love of my life.

3,693 Words.

11


End file.
